marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Namora Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Sea thieves ** Murfee Races and Species: * * Locations: * | StoryTitle2 = The Last of the Vikings | Writer2_1 = Bill Everett | Penciler2_1 = Bill Everett | Inker2_1 = Bill Everett | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis2 = On the high seas the captain of a ship spots what appears to be a 12th century Viking ship sailing toward them. This sighting attract the attention of Dr. Svorland an expert on the subject as well as the Sub-Mariner and Namora who wish to investigate as well. Svorland shows the two Atlanteans historical texts that suggest the the Vikings spotted might be the descendants of political revolutionaries exiled from Norway in the year 1248. At that very time, the Lost Vikings have come to the shores of the United States and their leader orders an invasion of the country. They pull ashore near a man's cabin and attack it to get food and supplies, killing the owner. They ransack the house and are amazed by the technological advancements of modern society. The report of the Viking attack is quickly relayed to Svorland's ship prompting the Sub-Mariner and Namora to rush to the scene. The pair split up to search for the Viking ship and Namora is quickly captured in a net and taken aboard the ship. There the leader of the Vikings tells her that they are declaring war against the United States. Namora tries to talk them out of such a suicidal plan but the leader of the Vikings refuses to listen. Shortly, Namor goes looking for Namora and is ambushed by one of the Vikings. The Sub-Mariner decides to allow himself to be captured to figure out what is going on and is taken to the leader of the Vikings. When Namor learns what the Vikings are planning he tries to dissuade them by telling them about the advanced weapons of the United States. The leader of the Vikings does not believe him and demands a battle with the Truth-Staff, the winner is determined to be telling the truth. Namor gains the upper hand but when the other Vikings try to cheat, Namora helps Namor fight them off and they both escape and report back to Dr. Svorland. Svorland tells them to stop the Vikings but try and keep them alive as they would be a boon to history studies. The Sub-Mariner and Namora catch up to the Viking ship and attack it, causing it to sink. Most of the crew sink and drown but Namor and Namora manage to drag their leader to shore. There he confirms that they are the descendants of the Norwegian exiles from the 11th century. He explains that after centuries of living in relative quiet a plague wiped out all the women and children leaving only the strongest men alive and they decided to ride out into the sea. With his story told the leader then dies, Dr. Svorland then approaches them having overheard the entire story. As tragic as the story is, they all agree to keep it a secret. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Dr. Svorland Antagonists: * ** Hunsen ** Werten Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle3 = Some Fish Story! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Mike Sekowsky | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = A man named Curly is out fishing with his buddies and is not having much luck at catching anything. He accidentally manages to catch the Sub-Mariner and pull him onto the boat. His friends get a good laugh at Curly and tell him that he'll never catch anything. Namor decides to help the poor guy out by helping him catch the biggest fish of the whole group. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Other Characters: * Curly Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle4 = Terror Rides the Waves! | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Mike Sekowsky | Inker4_1 = Al Gabriele | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis4 = On the lighthouse island of Gull Rock, Ezra Hanson the isolated sixty year old sits with is daughter Mary. Ezra has grown bitter as he believes that at his age he should be rich, Mary's attempt to cheer him up fail. Not far away, Namora decides to pay the Hanson's a visit. Along the way she is spotted by championship swimmer Jim Torrence who has developed a crush on him. Jim tries to catch up with her, but annoyed by Jim, Namora manages to out swim him. Namora pays a visit to the Hanson's and they are soon interrupted by Jim Torrence. Torrence listens to Ezra's bitter story about how his chances at riches were ruined on the day that he was ship captain and a storm caused his bosses ship to get caught up on the rocks, ruining the chances of Ezra ever commanding another ship again. He tells Jim that he hopes to win big money, and Jim decides to pay them leave. However, Jim goes to the mayor and tells him exactly what he heard expressing his concern. The following day a series of thefts are committed around the community carried out by a man wearing a hood. Recalling Jim Torrence's story about Ezra, the mayor and the sheriff pay a visit to Gull Rock and question Mary and learn that her father went to town earlier that day. When they ask Ezra if he is the Hood he flat out denies it. At that time Jim Torrence is in a meeting at the Salt Sea Canning Company with his bosses who are informing him that they are expanding their operations and an auditor will be coming by to look at their finances. Later, Ezra decides to take his row boat out to shore. He runs into Namora who tells him to hurry home early since he is being suspected of being the Hood. Along the way Ezra hears someone in the water calling for help. Ezra comes to his aid but it is the Hood who has set up a trap for him and easily downs the old man. The Hood ties Ezra up and leaves him on a nearby island. The Hood then goes to the Salt Sea Fish Company and knocks out the night watchman and robs the safe. Suspecting Ezra the sheriff calls Gull Rock and Mary learns the news. Fearing for her father, Mary has Namora go out to look for him. Searching the waters, Namora comes across his rowboat and finds Ezra's wallet with $300 inside. She then searches the nearby island and finds Ezra tied up. She learns that the Hood attacked him and when the Hood returns to the island the pair easily stop him. The Hood is unmasked and revealed to be Jim Torrence who was attempting to frame Ezra for his crime. After Jim is turned over to the authorities, Ezra is given a $500 reward and takes his daughter out to a fancy dinner. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Jane * Pete Races and Species: * * Locations: * Gull Rock | StoryTitle5 = Dummy Run | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = | Inker5_1 = | Colourist5_1 = | Letterer5_1 = Typeset | Editor5_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Pete Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Mr. Purvis Races and Species: * Locations: * Sage Canyon | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = * Marvel Mystery Comics * Namora * Sub-Mariner Comics | Links = * Namora article at Wikipedia * Namora article at Toonopedia * Sub-Mariner article at Wikipedia * Sub-Mariner article at Marvel Universe * Sub-Mariner article at the Marvel Directory * Sub-Mariner article at Toonopedia * Namora series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) }}